The present invention relates to an arrangement of a plurality of apparatuses for the preparation of food, for example steamers, boilers, broilers, roasters, or microwave units, each of which can be set to a particular cooking time.
Every large kitchen or restaurant is equipped with an arrangement of apparatuses for the preparation of food. It is furthermore known that hotels and restaurants strive to offer their guests a selection of a large number of different dishes. These dishes differ with respect to the combination of food elements, such as pieces of meat, poultry, fish and side dishes such as vegetables, rice, potatoes, etc. It is important here that the items of food require different periods of preparation. On the other hand, the food must not be overcooked, i.e. once done, the food should not be cooked further or kept warm for too long. Valuable flavor and nutrient elements are lost thereby.